Star Wars: YuGiOh Style Episode 2
by Gym Master Alex
Summary: When YuGiOh meets Star Wars: Attack of the Clones... please R&R, or I shall eat you...


Star Wars-Yu-Gi-Oh! Style  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Star Wars. Crap.  
  
(I'll skip Episode I, because, in my opinion, it sucked.)  
  
Characters for Episode II:  
  
Anakin: Yami Padmé: Téa C3P0: Bakura R2D2: Yugi Obi-Wan: Joey Count Dooku: Tristan ("Cool, I get a red lightsaber.") Jango Fett: Yami Bakura Boba Fett: Bakura (Couldn't help myself here ^_^) Mace Windu: Seto Kaiba Yoda: Grandpa Darth Sidious: Yami Bakura (He's perfect for this part! Or maybe Pegasus. Nah!) Director: ME! (MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) (If I missed anyone, I'll write it in later.) Note: C3P0 and R2D2 follow everyone around, but don't say anything.  
  
Episode II  
  
Attack of The Duel Monsters  
  
After he saved the galaxy once, Anakin decided to follow Obi-Wan. Later, some Senate thingy was going on about an ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC. Count Dooku, wanted a battle droid army, but was too much of a bloody coward ("Heeey!"),  
he had someone else make it for him. Now, Padmé's ship is blown up, and  
she's talking nasty.  
  
In the Jedi Temple.  
  
Padmé: I don't want a freaking lecture! I want answers!  
  
Yoda: Shut up, you must, if answers, you seek. Padmé: (Hits Yoda on the head with a mallet.) ( Yoda: Stars, I see. *_* Mace: (Draws out lightsaber.) DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!!! (Anakin and Obi-Wan enter.) Anakin: Padmé, we are your guards, but unfortunately, Obi-Wan is drunk and must go to a bar where he belongs. Obi-Wan: Quick. Anakin. Must. Defeat. Bad dudes. (Falls asleep.) DONUT!! Anakin: (Sweatdrop.) Come on Mr. I-like-to-mention-snack-foods-in-my-sleep. Obi-Wan: Heeey, leggo of that! Everyone: O_O Obi-Wan: That's my pizza. (Everyone falls, animé style)  
  
Meanwhile, at night in Corusanct.  
  
Jango Fett: Ok Boba. We're going to MURDER PADMÉ FOR THE HECK OF IT! MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HA! Boba Fett: Really? Jango Fett: OF COURSE REALLY YOU STUCK UP- (Some drunk guy steals Jango Fett's gun.) Jango Fett: HEY! GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
In the bar.  
  
Joey: Anakin, I read on this fan fiction that someone will kill Padmé for the heck of it! Anakin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Some guy: Hey, kid. Anakin: Listen, I'm not a kid, I'm 5,000 years old. But, oh well, what do you want? Guy: Wanna buy some Death Sticks? Obi-Wan: SURE!!! (Buys death sticks and kills the guy with his lightsaber.) (Anakin and Obi-Wan walk out of the bar.) Anakin: HOLY CRAP! SOME GUY IS UP THERE AND HE TRIED TO SHOOT US!!! Obi-Wan: What? I don't see. (Joey sees a bunch of nonsense.) Obi-Wan: Blasted death sticks.  
  
On some ship.  
  
(Padmé walks up to Anakin and Obi-Wan.) Padmé: Hey guys. Anakin and Obi-Wan: Hey Padmé. Padmé: Where are you taking me? Obi-Wan: I can't tell you that, but Anakin here (Anakin: HEWOH!) will be taking you somewhere. Bye, Anakin! May the force be with you. Anakin: You too master! Obi-Wan: (Jumps off ship, but is rescued by Spider-Man.) Spider-Man: Oops, wrong movie.  
  
Back on the ship.  
  
Padmé: Where are we going? I just volunteered on this movie for the free chocolate! Anakin: Uhhh. To Naboo! You'll be safer there! Let's put on some music! Padmé: OK! (Rock Music plays as their ship speeds off.)  
  
In the Jedi Temple.  
  
Obi-Wan: Crap! I can't find nuthin' on this Jango Whatsit dude. Ah, well, better do what it tells me to do in the script! "Seek master Yoda for advice."  
  
In the Training Room.  
  
Yoda: Concentrate, you must young ones. (Door opens and Obi-Wan enters.) Yoda: Joey! What are you do- I mean, Younglings, a visitor, we have. Kids: Hello master Obi-Wan! (One kid accidentally swings a lightsaber around and chops off one of the kid's head.) Obi-Wan: Aaah! Don't kill that kid in front of me! Gramps, I need to find the planet Jango. It says Fett in my script, so I'm gonna go wit Jango Fett, so the planet he lives on. Yoda: Lost a planet master Obi-Wan has. Kids: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT AN IDIOT! (Throw garbage at Obi-Wan!) Obi-Wan: I'M GONNA SLAUGTER YOU ALL!!! Gramps, could you find the dude's planet for me? Kid: Hey master, look what I found behind the couch! Yoda: My cell phone? Another Kid: Cash? Obi-Wan: Pizza? Kid: No. (Holds up a planet.) Obi-Wan: Hey! The guy's planet fell behind the couch! Thanks kid! (Jumps into planet.)  
  
The surface of The-Planet-Behind-The-Couch.  
  
Jango Fett: BOBA! THERE'S THE SUCKER NOW! GET IN THE SHIP AND SHOOT HIM! (Jango pulls out a blaster and shoots Obi-Wan.) Boba Fett: OY! YAMI! THE FREAKING GUNS AREN'T WORKING! (Jango shoots Obi-Wan in the face, but Obi-Wan caught the shot in his teeth.) Obi-Wan: (Draws lightsaber and throws it at Jango Fett. It hits him dead in the face!) So buddy, you better start talking! Jango Fett: And if I don't? Obi-Wan: Then I'll make you eat. Kentucky. Fried. Chicken. Jango Fett: Yum! What do you want to know? Hey, can I biscuit with the KFC? Obi-Wan: MY BISCUIT! And why were you trying to kill me? Jango Fett: Tristan, I mean, Count Dooku told me. He promised me a lot of biscuits. Obi Wan: Thanks buddy. (Walks off.) Jango Fett: HEY! WHERE'S MY BISCUIT?!?  
  
On Naboo.  
  
Padmé: So what do you wanna talk about? Anakin: I don't want to talk about anything to a stupid girl with a stupid thing in her hair! Padmé: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! YOU HATE ME!!! Anakin: Aww, crap! I blew it. Téa, say your line! Padmé: Your making fun of me? Anakin: DUH! Padmé: YOU DO HAT ME! WAAAAAAAAAAH! Anakin: Huh? That's not your line! Padmé: Oh yeah. Lemme read my script. WHAT?!? WE KISS?!? Anakin: I knew I shouldn't have agreed to be in this. (A cell phone rings. Grandpa: Is it mine?) Anakin: Dumb cell phone. Hello? Obi-Wan: Anakin, it's me, Obi-Wan. I rule! Anakin: Too bad, I'm Pharaoh! Obi-Wan: Crud. Anyways, I found out sumthin' about a dude named Count Dooku. He lives on Geonosis, and they're ABOUT TO EXECUTE ME!!! Anakin: Padmé, we gotta go.  
  
Geonosis Arena.  
  
Obi-Wan: What is taking him so long? (Clip of Anakin going to a McDonald's drive thru.) Anakin: I'm here! Padmé: Anakin still hates me. Obi-Wan: Hey! The Freek is coming! Run! Anakin: There you go! No more- HOLY FREAKING CRAP! WHAT IS THAT?!? Obi-Wan: Kaiba, that's your cue! Mace: Oh, yeah. Attack Jedi!!! (Jedi come from everywhere killing the Freek.) Count Dooku: That was simple for you, but can you stand up to, a Battle Droid? Kill them! Battle Droid (He's a Slot Machine duel monster.): Roger. (The Battle Droid kills all the Jedi except Mace.) Anakin: Look! Up there! (Yoda enters on a gunship.) Obi-Wan: Hey Gramps, where are the clones? Yoda: Lost the clones, I have. Anakin: You lost them? Yoda: Uh-huh. (Yoda farts and Padmé falls of the ship.) Anakin: Padmé no! Obi-Wan: Anakin! That is not your assignment! Anakin: Aww, man! I wanted to be the hero! Mace: Hey look! There's Dooku! Anakin: So it is! Mace: You guys fight him, I gotta go cruise this ship around space a bit.  
  
In Dooku's lair.  
  
Anakin: Hey Dooku! Count Dooku: Hey Sidious, I got your plans. Sidious: Excellent, now I will get back at Joey for taking my biscuit. Obi-Wan: HEY! IT WAS MY BISCUIT!!! Count Dooku: Battle Droids! Attack them! HUH?!? (The Battle droids are all in pieces and Anakin and Obi-Wan are in front of him.) Obi-Wan: Never underestimate the power of me! Count Dooku: Look behind you! Anakin: Oh no. It's.  
  
THE END  
  
Cool huh? Funny, yet cool. Episode IV coming soon because Episode III won't be in theaters until 2005. Review if ya liked it! 


End file.
